Una Carta De Amor
by MalfoyTeAmo
Summary: Mi segundo One Shot de la pareja DracoHermione entren....


Hola este es mi segundo One shot y es de mi pareja favorita Draco/Hermione y esta dedicado a mi amigs Javi (que me ayudo ah ponerlo lindo), Caya (que es una gran amiga), Kndy(que siempre esta ahi), Manuel (que es un gran chavo ), y Gilis(que la kiero mucho)...

Espero y les guste ...

**_"No existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo."_**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling , Warner . etc

* * *

**Una Carta De Amor.**

Un chico de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraba sentado frente a el escritorio de su habitación, con una tenue luz producida por una pequeña vela a su derecha; frente al se encontraba una pluma y un pergamino donde se apreciaba su fina letra y se podía notar una carta o al menos eso parecía, aún no tenía el nombre de la persona que dicha carta iba dirigida, por que aún estaba decidiendo si mandarla o no, la observó detenidamente y la leyó en voz baja:

**Hola.**

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado para que notara lo que sucede en mi interior, he vivido tanto tiempo bajo una mascara impuesta por mi cruel destino, nunca había notado que dentro de mi puede albergar algo mas que simple odio, hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero he notado que poco a poco yo he cambiado serán los sucesos ocurridos en mi pasado o simplemente he madurado y he empezado a notar que los ideales por los que mi familia a luchado tanto tiempo al lado de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado realmente no son los míos yo no odio a los muggle me enseñaron a odiarlos, pero no es así a lo mejor, me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde que he tapado todos esos sentimiento que para mi son muy raros con odio, odio sin ningún sentido para que nadie notase que en realidad no soy tan frío como me veo sino que tengo un corazón que siente igual a los demás, pero he decidido que todo eso tiene que acabar lo decidí el día en que mi corazón no halló otra manera para seguir con vida sino es por ti, el día en que descubrí que ya era tiempo de demostrarte que yo realmente siento como cualquier otro ser humano, tengo que formar mi propio destino y deseo que en el estés tu, no puedo cambiar mi pasado pero si puedo intentar construir un futuro lo más normal posible te preguntarás a que viene todo esto. Pues es que mi corazón encontró otra oportunidad de seguir latiendo en tus ojos, eso ojos que hace que mi pulso se acelere al 100, tu voz que me eriza la piel, tu presencia que turba mis sentidos, a ti Hermione Granger que me has enamorado como un loco, creerás que todo esto es un juego y créeme me gustaría que en verdad fuera así, no por ti sino por mí, porque que cuando sepan de mi traición ya no habrá marcha a tras. Todo lo que conozco desaparecerá pero ya no me importa, ya nada importa si no te tengo a mi lado estoy siendo sincero y soy capas de afrontar lo que esto provoque es por eso que escribo esta carta solo para ti para que conozcas mis verdaderos sentimientos y sepas que eres la persona más importante en mi vida ya todo depende de ti...

Te Amo con todo mi corazón.

Era su mayor decisión si la firmaba seria todo, todos esos sentimientos que guardó durante tanto tiempo serían desenmascarados ante ella a la que odió mucho tiempo y que ahora ama sin límites, el final el principio no lo sabia solo le quedaba arriesgarse por ello no sería un cobarde como lo fue en el pasado iba a aceptar lo que sentía porque ya no había nadie a quien decepcionar ahora solo era el para quien vivía y desde ahora también para ella.

Tomo la pluma con su blanca mano y lo escribió al final de la carta su nombre era momento de arriesgarse por algo mas, que si tuviera importancia

Draco Malfoy.

Escribió con perfecta caligrafía en un tono verde dejaba todo en ello pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser un Slytherin.

La luz de la luna entro por la ventana iluminando sus ojos grises ya no era una mirada llena de maldad, no, no lo era, dejó de serlo cuando sus prioridades fueron su mejor forma de vida. Dejó de serlo cuando vio en una sangre sucia un destino lleno de amor, un destino por el cual tiene que luchar pero para ello tiene que mandar esa carta que es toda su alma en papel. Dobló la carta con perfectos dobleces y la colocó dentro de un sobre que en el frente se leía perfectamente Hermione Granger.

Como fue que se transformó en la persona que ahora era, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo recordaba el trago amargo de lo ocurrido el año pasado cuando se encontraba en su sexto año en Hogwarts y su llamado para ser mortífago, cuando no le quedó otra salida que formar parte de ellos o esperar sentado la muerte de sus padres, nadie espera ver a un sangre limpia sentado con una carta en sus manos escrita con sentimientos puros y dirigida a la que fue algún día su peor pesadilla, nadie espera ver a un ex-mortífago enamorado de una sangre sucia, nadie espera ver a Draco Malfoy hijo de mortífagos y ex-seguidor del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dejando todo por Hermione Granger …Las vueltas del destino nos lleva a hacer cosas que nunca pensamos que haríamos el estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, pero ella estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo...

¿Tú estarías dispuesto a dejar todo por la persona a quién amas?

* * *

Que tal les gusto me gustaria saverlo xDDDDD

me disen si kieren que ella conteste algo jujuju xDDDDDD

Saludos y besos


End file.
